Playing with yourselves is just too much fun
by XxOnlyYouForeverxX
Summary: SHAMELESS SMUT Dont read if you don't like! The Elgang were on a new quest and the Renas are all alone saying they were going to cook a big feast to satisfy the Elgang's hunger. Truthfully they finished an hour ago, and it was time to satisfy their own hunger...


**Summary: Who knew playing with yourselves was so much fun. WSxGAxNW**

Umm.. this is a smut between alll the 2nd class renas. I know.. its unusual.. but I thought of it a lot.. hehe. I have the three renas on Elsword thats why cx.

BTW: Night Watcher is kinda the main characters because I imagine her the most damanding...

One-shot! (Maybe the same smut with a different character? ~Depends on favorites and reviews)

If you are wondering why I havent finished the Breast Implants story, I was going through a really bad time, please dont ask. I appreciate your concern, but i'd rather not talk about it. I will post an update on the story VERRRRRYYY soon! So dont worry~

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters- KOG and Elsword does. The picture goes to its respective owner._

"Bye Everyone!" The three Renas cried out. "Bye!" The Elgang responded. "I can't wait to come back to that food!" Rune Slayer muttered. "You said it.." Tactical Trooper whispered glancing back. "See you in three hours!" Dimension Witch smiled as they headed out to their quest.

"Mmm.." Night Watcher had thought of this day for sooo long.. She was finally going to feel the glory and moans of her lovers... Grand Archer and Wind Sneaker.

They have felt a lust towards each other ever since they matured and found out of their sexuality. Who else was a better partner than yourself?

"Who knew I would fall in love with my own counterparts?" She smirked and sighed. "Ahh.. I have them all to myself for a few blissful hours.." She got exited and went to her room, where they were both waiting...

Wind Sneaker walked in Night Watchers room where Grand Archer was already waiting. "Grandina.." Wind Sneaker teased knowing the busty, gorgeous, elegant girl didnt like the nickname she had given her long before.

"Hmph, hey there.. Windy.. Where's Night?" Grand Archer purred seductively as she stood up. Wind Sneaker walked up to her and whispered in her ear "She's coming, like you'll be.. Are you ready?". (Yes, WS is Windy GA is Grandina and NW is Night so it doesnt get repetitive.)

She shivered and started to feel moist, she clenched her thighs trying to create friction. Windy started to nibble on Grandina's ear, Grandina gave a breathily groan and started to kiss the teasing, playful Rena. "Mmph.." Windy moaned as Grandina splayed her hands on Windy's chest, teasing her fingers through her scalp.

Windy dipped her tongue into her collarbone and rubbed her smooth, sinuous legs. Grandina felt Windy hands go up to her thighs, as she licked Windy's lips. Windy gasped and started to latch herself on Grandina's tongue, circling it, sliding it in and out her burning, sticky mouth. Grandina felt her need flutter, burning enough that it started to feel torturous..

They both groaned in their unadulterated heat of desire as their saliva connected together in a string. Windy licked it up and sucked Grandina's tongue in bliss. "Ah.. ah..ah-ah-ah.." Grandina felt Windy's wild hands start to circle her wet panties.. she started to sizzle in ecstacy.

The door opened and Night Walker walked in, she saw the two in a smouldering embrace and smiled deviously. The two went up for air and saw Night, they started to seduce Night by curling their fingers for her to come. "I will make you both mine.." Night cooed out..

Night went up to the two and pushed them on the bed, Windy and Grandina started to kiss her neck, cheeks and lips. Their senses were on high alert, every nerve was eagerly anticipating for what they had wanted for so long. Night felt wanton lust start to pool and pulsate beneath her belly.

I glided my fingers over both their soft, prickling skin.. Windy gasped as I relinquished her lips and hooked my leg around her waist. We were both panting, our chests rising and falling rapidly.. her face was flushed and made me feel hazily intoxicated.

I started to feel my breast nippling. She grasped my breast while Grandina grabbed the other. They started to caress my taut boobs, their fingers like magic. "Ah! Ah! Ooohh~ That feels good.." I bit back a moan as their hands traveled lower.

Then both Windy and Grandina unlatched Night's armor and threw it off. Their eyes were both blazing with lust, they grabbed Night's nipples with their hot, sultry mouths. "Ah!~" Night moaned in pleasure, her body seering a trail of fire.. leading down to her clit. Her face contouring into one of pleasured agony, she started to pant and rested above the two as they sucked her areola's as she sensually mewled in bliss. She looked down at Grandina's closed eyes as she twisted her face, making it look as if she were whimpering.. There was something so indescribingly sexy about the way Grandina was sucking her breast.

I grasped Grandina's face and tilted it up toward me, I hovered mine centimeters from hers. She whimpered, trying to get closer to dip her tongue into my mouth. I licked her lips as she cried out "Ah! Please.. Night!" How could I say no?

Night tooked my lips and licked them, I wanted her now! I pinned down her wrists and placed my knee between her thighs. "Grandina.." she rasped out and jolted up from the friction and melted back down. Windy roughly fumbled with Night's skirt as she flicked her tongue on her abdomen languidly.

I tenderly massaged our tongues together as we make eye contact. I swirled my tongue with hers as she breathlessly pressed her clit on my knee and tightened her thighs. "Oh~ Mmm.." she whimpered as I started to roll my knee over her wet panties. She clenched my knee as I bruised our lips together. "Oh..fuck Grandina. I'll show you.." she panted out with her eye lids half closed. "Really?.." she went down to Night's ear, her breathe tickling her. "Then do it." she teased.

"Windy... Grandina.." Night purred as she hiked up Windy's skirt and ripped off her shirt. "Ah!~" Windy cried out. "I'll show you how it's done.. Grandina." she purred. Windy trembled as I took her panties off, her eyes closed as she let out a moan. My skin prickled as I went down to her clit, it was moist with her juices, slick and glistening. She inhaled sharply "Ah!" as I flicked my tongue on her seeping, wet lips.

Windy lurched forward and thrusted toward Night's tongue, Grandina was sputtering, staring wide-eyed at the unflowering of her lovers. Windy made a strangling noise as Night parted her sweet, sluide lips and let her tongue slide through, lapping up the cum as Windy rocked eagerly, drowning in pleasure. Her tongue was making squelching sounds as she buried her face in her vagina. The bed's springs were rocking in a rhythm with their motions.

"Oh fuck! Oh god, Night please fuck me!" Windy groaned, frantic with frusteration. Night started to attach her lips on the nub in Windy's clit, she felt it pulsate there as she sucked on it. "AHH!" Windy exclaimed as she heard blood roaring in her ears, she felt a spark ignite within her. Night then inserted two fingers in Windy, making a slicking sound as she fingered her.

Windy started to slam her vagina closer as she panted faster and faster. "Oh, oh god.." windy yelped in such lust. Windy pulled Night closer to feel her nose on her clitoris. Night groaned and sniffed "oh fuck Windy your scent is driving me fucking crazy, i just wanna ram in..to..you.." she said as she exagerated those last word with a deeper push each time.

Windy dug her nails into Night's back as she shattered from the rippling of the shockwaves of her orgasm. Windy wantonly howled "NIIGGHHTT!~" as Night lapped up her remaining juices from Windy's clit.

"Your turn Grandina."

**Eh yeah.. part 2? ^^ Should I make this a bit more vivid and long or not?**


End file.
